danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wind In The Willows
The Wind In The Willows '''is a television show based on the famous book by Kenneth Grahame starring Toad, Mole, Rat, Badger and the evil Weasels. This was David Jason's second official TV series for Cosgrove Hall where he was the voice of Toad (one of the lead characters). Peter Sallis replaced Ian Charmichael after the movie, but he stayed on as the narrator. Some episodes were based on chapters from the original story while others consisted of Toad trying something new but often failing, the Weasels making trouble or a specific event. Toad, Rat and Mole lived near the river while Badger and the evil Weasels lived in the Wild Wood. It had the original story concept of Toad staying with his craze of motorcars, but he later changed his mind in favour of a motorcycle. However he is often seen using both with his motorcycle only making a few appearances. The animation used was stop motion, although most people mistook it for claymation. The figurines of the characters were articulate metal skeletons covered in latex rubber on a scale model set which provided the flexibility and detail which distinguished the series that everyone grew to know and love. Cast *Toad (Voiced by David Jason) *Mole (Voiced by Richard Pearson) *Rat (Voiced by Ian Charmichael in the 1983 film and Peter Sallis in the TV series) *Badger (Voiced by Sir Michael Hordern) *Chief Weasel (Voiced by David Jason) *Weasel Henchman (Voiced by Brian Trueman) *Billy Rabbit (Voiced by David Jason) *Additional voices by Brian Trueman, Brian Southwood, Daphne Oxenford, Jack May, Delia Corrie, Peter Wheeler, Kate Lee, Beryl Reid and Jimmy Hibbert *Narrator (Ian Charmichael) Episodes A film, a feature length special and fifty two episodes were produced: *The Wind In The Willows (1983 film) Series One (1984) #The Further Adventures of Toad #The Kidnapping of Toad #The Ghost at Mole End #The Great Steamer #Buried Treasure #Mole's Cousin #The Grand Annual Show #The Open Road Again #Wayfarer's All #The Weasel's Trap #Burglary at Toad Hall #The Piper at the Gates of Dawn #The Yuletide Entertainment Series Two (1985) #Winter Sports #Toad - Photographer #The Rescue #Bankruptcy #The Storm #Patient Toad #The Labyrinth #Harvest #Auberon's Return #The Great Golfing Gamble #Gadget Mad #May Day #Fancy Dress Series Three (1986) #Paperchase #Mercury of the Motorbicycle #Mr Toad's Telephone #Toad - Astronomer #Caught in a Maze #School Daze #Badger's Remedy #Masterchef #Fire at Toad Hall #Unlikely Allies #A Producer's Lot #Champion of the Green Baize #Winter Haunts Series Four (1987) #Auld Lang Syne #Bricks and Mortar #The Lost River #The Tournament #Lord Toad #Hot Air #Fighting Fit #Hall for Sale #Toad's Harvest #Monster of the Wild Wood #Remember, Remember #Tunnels and Tremors #Happy New Year *A Tale of Two Toads (1989 feature length episode) Series Five (1990), also known as the only series of the spin off series "Oh Mr Toad!" #The Chief's Return #Oarsman Toad #Midsummer Night's Disaster #The Complete Bungler #Mr Toad of "The Times" #Toad in Motion #Piano-Roll Toad #Gypsy Toad #Hip-Hip Soiree! #Happy Birthday! #A Toad in Time #Toad in Love #Toad: Film Maker Video Gallery Video:The Wind In The Willows - Opening Credits|Original Intro Video:The Wind in the Willows (Complete Theme Tune)|Complete Theme Tune Video:Wind In The Willows-Opening Titles(2nd version)|Oh Mr Toad Intro Video:Wind In The Willows-End Titles(2nd Version)|Oh Mr Toad Credits Theme Tunes The famous original theme tune was composed by Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe and was sung by Ralph McTell:' '''The first part was used in the Intro:' The Wind In The Willows sang softly to me Follow My Voice wherever it leads From Mountains to Valleys to deep rolling seas Born on the Winds of a Breeze. The second part was used in the End Credits: Spin me a dream woven Silver and Gold From Sunshine and Shadows and Days long ago Where People are memories and stories unfold Willows, the tales you have told me Wind In The Willows you just seem to know Who you can turn to and which way you go To unwind your wonderous mind Wind In The Willows take me there The second Theme tune was used in the Fifth and final series and also know as the only series of Oh Mr Toad. It was sung by David Jason: This part was used in the Intro: The World had held great heroes as History Books have showed But never a name went down to fame compared with that of Toad The clever men at Oxford know all there is to be knowed But none of them know half as much as intelligent Mr Toad But never a name went down to fame Compared with that of Toad This part was used in the End Credits: The clever men at Oxford know all there is to be knowed But none of them know half as much as intelligent Mr Toad The Animals sat in the Ark, their tears in torrents flowed Who was it said there's land ahead? Mr Toad! The World has held great Heroes as History Books have showed But never a name went down to fame compared with with that of Toad Intelligent Mr Toad Encouraging Mr Toad ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Television Shows